The Storm Inside
by MorganArgent
Summary: A story about Amber, the daughter of princess Anna. Sorry I really am bad at summaries, but if you like it please leave a review with any ideas or suggestions you have.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my new baby sister with wonder. Why was she so small? I pondered that for as long as I could (which for a three year old is not very long). "Thank you for keeping watch over your little sister. Your her guardian angel, is that okay with you Amber?" My mom, princess Anna, asked with a smile. "Yea! I will pwotect my wittle sister fwom evewthing!" I exclaimed with as much vigor as I could muster. Anna smiled at me, and pat my head. "Me and Kristoff are going off to bed, if you guys need anything we are right down the hall. Okay?" "Okay mommy." "Goodnight then." She said closing the door gently. I looked down at Jennie. She looks like she needs a stuffed animal. I looked around the room for one but I couldn't find one. Oh, right, I have powers. I'll just make one appear. I thought about a stuffed bunny with white fur and one appeared in my outstretched arms. I placed it next to Jennie and then crawled into my big girl bed, as Anna had said. I turned on my side so that I could look at Jennie. I yawned and drifted off to sleep.

*Six Years Later*

"Amber wake up!" I groaned and flipped over onto my belly. "Go back to bed it's too early to get up." She huffed and walked out of my room. Jennie went straight to Aunt Elsie's room and opened the door. "Elsie?" She spoke out hesitantly. "Yea?" She looked over and saw her aunt already up and ready to face the day. "Amber won't get up to play with me, can you help me?" Elsie raised an eyebrow. "Please Elsie?" She sighed and walked over to Jennie. "Okay what's the plan?"

I was suspicious. My little sister stopped bugging me and then left. Eh, oh well. I guess that means more sleep for me. The room temperature suddenly dropped. Elsa had entered my room. I felt something hit the side of my head. It was a snowball. Not wanting to be disturbed any more I made a wall of purple crystal appear. Any more snowballs they throw at me will hit the wall- I jolted upright. I had just revealed my powers. The only person who was supposed to now was Jen. "Hey Jennie why don't you go get Anna and Kristoff, okay?" "Okay Elsie." She skipped out of the room to collect Anna and Kristoff. I sighed and made the wall disappear. Elsa immediately walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed. "How long have you been able to make rocks appear?" She asked quietly. "For as long as I could remember. And its not just rocks. I can make anything appear. I just have to know what it looks like." I replied honestly. I made a comb appear and started combing my long hair. Elsa watched me curiously.

I had just started to braid my hair when Anna and Kristoff burst into the room quite dramatically. "What's wrong Elsa? You wanted to see us?" Kristoff asked looking around for any signs of danger. Elsa nudged my shoulder and encouraged me to speak. "I have the power to make anything I can envision appear." I said nervously. "You can! Can you make-" I interrupted Anna with a box of chocolate. She squealed excitedly and started to eat the chocolate. She looked up when Kristoff nudged her gently. She blushed and put the chocolate down. "Why didn't you tell us?" Elsa asked me kindly. Before I could say anything Jen spoke up, "She told me! Shes so cool! She made me this really cool dress with a bunny on it!" At that moment Olaf decided to walk in. "Hi guys! Oooh are we having a snowball fight? I love you hair Amber!" "Thank you Olaf, but no we're not having a snowball fight." "Okay well I'm going to go play with Sven wanna come with me?" I nodded and followed the talking snow man, along with Jen, out of my room leaving the adults to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my diary and stretched. As I glanced around the room, I felt like I was being watched. A sudden knock on the door followed closely by a very familiar voice, shook that feeling out of my head. "Princess Amber? It's me, Zachary. The knight in training. Queen Elsa has requested that I tell you dinner is soon and to get ready." I opened the door to look him in the eyes. "Thank you Zac. Please tell her I will be there shortly. Oh and since we're friends you can call me Amber." He smiled and nodded. "See ya later Amber." And with that I closed my door. Suddenly there was a knife at my throat. "Grab some of your things. If you scream I will personally make you watch with your stupid purple eyes, as I kill your family got it?" I nodded and grabbed my diary, my pencil kit, and on impulse a stuffed rabbit. He grabbed my stuff and tossed it into a bag. He grabbed a big vase and, catching me off guard, smashed it against the side of my head causing me to fall over. I wasn't unconscious, but everything seemed fuzzy. The strange man grabbed me roughly and tossed me onto his shoulder. It might have been the combination of terror and pain that caused me to black out.

(And a PoV switch)

I heard a crash followed by a thud coming from Amber's room as I was heading down to dinner to meet up with Elsa and Jennie. "Amber?" I asked opening her door slowly. There was no response. I looked down at a piece of broken glass. There was blood on it. I'm not much of a screamer but seeing broken glass and my daughters blood is very scary. I let out a scream and didn't stop screaming til two guards, Elsa, Jennie, and Kristoff appeared. Elsa immediately went to see what I was screaming about. "Anna, what's wrong?" She shouted in my ear. Before I could respond a crossbow bolt flew in and hit the wall. There was a note attached to it. "You'll never see the purple eyed bitch princess ever again. Have fun knowing you'll never be able to save her." I fainted, feeling cool arms catch me and hearing my name being called over and over again.

**Hey guys! Just wanted to pop in and say i'm sorry the chapters are so short, but ill try to make it up with tons of chapters. I also wanted to thank my friend ****_Princess Anna of Arendelle_**** who helped me figure out an awesome name! Thank you! Also as much as I wish I did I do NOT own any of the characters except for Amber, Jennie, and Zachary. Oh and the evil guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I got reviews! So this next chapter is… sort of scary. I mean seriously evil guy captures girl then torture scary. If you don't read this I totally understand.**

"Wake up freak!" A voice yelled followed closely by tap upside my head.

I opened my eyes and drank in the scenery around me. It was dimly lit and there was only stone surrounding me. Was I in a basement of sorts? I was still wearing my dress from the castle, but there was a chain wrapped around my ankle. "Good, can't have you dying just yet now can I?" The man smiled cruelly down at me.

I was scared, but me being royalty I was learning how to conceal my emotions. "They will find you and kill you." I said my tiny little voice making him laugh.

"Turn around!" He barked standing up and picking something up.

I shook my head, and he frowned. Whatever was in his hand unfurled, the tip of it with a piece of metal on it. He moved his arm up and then brought it down fast. I heard the crack before I felt it. My upper arm had a slash on it which was starting to bleed a lot for such a small cut. I screamed out in pain. He slapped me and told me to turn around again. Not wanting to reveal how scared I was, I did. Again I heard the crack before I felt it. My hot blood ran down my lower back, and I was crying out in pain. He did this so many times I eventually passed out from the pain.

When I came to, he was there again. "Stand."

I did, my legs wobbling and my back screaming in pain. "Do pull ups until I tell you to stop."

Wait, what? Why? "Now!" Not wanting to get punched or whipped I turned around and saw a bar above my head. I reached up and started doing pull ups. I've seen Zachary do these so they shouldn't be too hard. It turns out I have no upper body strength. After that he made me do sit-ups. Why was he making me work out? "Good. Now in seven years my little toy will be perfect to use." He laughed as realization hit me, causing all the color in my face to drain.

As he left he tossed an apple to me and I devoured it greedily. I grabbed my stuff from the bag on the counter, and wrote about what just happened. I then drew a picture of my family hoping it would make me feel better. It did in a way. I clutched the stuffed rabbit to my chest and fell asleep curled up on my side.

When I woke up the next day the same things happened. I would be whipped and then forced to exercise. This went on for days, then weeks, then months. Finally a whole year had passed. I was starting to lose hope that I would be found.

Then one day something rather sad happened. I was forced to write a hate-filled letter to the ones I loved when they finally got too close for His comfort. I had swore in that letter that if they kept looking I would kill them, because I hated them. When He came down and told me they had stopped looking I broke down in tears. I still wrote in my diary, for it was one of the two things I had left. That night I did something I hadn't done in a while, used my powers. I conjured up some water, some soap, and a towel. I cleaned out the wounds on my back hissing a little when I first started. But after I had finished my back looked a little less gory. I made the soap and water disappear, using the last of my energy up. I sat down on the ground and grabbed the worn down stuffed bunny. It reminded me of Jennie.

**Gosh don't worry it will get happier. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll try to make this chapter longer than the ones before it. :D Also at the end of the last chapter her age would be 10 just FYI.**

*3 Years later*

I sighed as I sat down. Today's training involved even more work. I looked at my arm and the tiny little cuts on the inside of my elbow. There were ten. Ten! It was time. Each little line represented a week of storing energy, all for this moment. My escape was inevitable. I breathed in and summoned my lock picking tools. I knew for a fact that He was passed out. I started to work immediately at the one lock thing keeping the chain on my leg. It clicked. Yes! I silently removed the chain. The tools vanished with a wave of my hand. I placed all of my stuff, my diary and bunny, into a small shoulder bag I made appear.I made a pair of tight fitting pants and a medium purple blouse, that showed off my curves. I also made a thick layer of cotton cover my back to staunch the blood oozing out of the new marks. I heard banging going on on the other side of the door. I quickly willed a pair of black mid-calf boots, and a cloak to appear on me.

The door burst open. He glared at me and then reached for the whip. I quickly did something I have wanted to do for a long time now. I purple crystal pierced his throat ending his life. I took all of his money and left.

I went to the nearest town and saw a vendor selling some cookies. I bought a dozen and munched one. "So, by any chance, could you point me to Arendelle?" He nodded. "Actually I'm heading there myself later today. You could join me." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "The name is Adam." I smiled and told him my name.

His eyes grew wide. "As in Princess Amber?" I nodded.

He put his stuff on his sled and gestured to the spot next to me. I hopped up next to him. "What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking." He said hesitantly.

I surprised him and myself and ended up telling him everything. He nodded and handed me a handkerchief when I started crying. He understood what I was feeling. "It's a two day journey you should get some shut eye." I nodded and let myself fall asleep. I don't know why but I knew that I could trust him. He was probably in his mid-sixties, with dark grey hair. He seemed to have an air of kindness.

When I came to, I realized I was resting my head on his shoulder, and he had draped a blanket over me after I drifted off. I lifted my head a little embarrassed. Adam noticed and laughed it off. "My granddaughter does that when we go on long sled rides. I guess you're probably wondering about me?" I nodded. He started off on his life. He had been captain of the royal guard for my grandfather when he was King, but left to raise a family and bake food.

"That's why I feel like I can trust you, because I can! So how far are we from Arendelle?" He pointed to something maybe a mile ahead and told me, "That would be the outskirts. I'll have to drop my sled off at my house it's right there." He pointed to a house to our right.

After we dropped off the sled and untied the horses to let them graze. We started the walk to the kingdom. We chatted about small things. I offered to help him carry some of his stuff but he said I shouldn't because I might open the wounds on my back. "How did you know? I didn't tell you."

"You hold yourself as if your back pains you and also I changed the dressing you did, after I noticed you had bleed through the dressing and your shirt." He said nicely.

"Thank you." He stopped walking and set up his stand. "I know they'll understand why you did what you did. Just tell them what you told me." He smiled encouragingly. I nodded and started to leave but before I did, I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back and pat my head. "Thank you for everything Adam." I said knowing that I would start to visit him. He laughed kindly. "You can call me Gramps." I smiled at him and left, heading towards the castle.

I could my heart speeding up as I reached the gate. "Amber?" I turned towards the voice, it was Zachary. Oh my god, he was gorgeous. I smiled as he charged me and hugged me tightly. "It's you it really is you nobody else has purple eyes. I -" He cut off as I gasped in pain. He had accidently reopened wounds and squeezed some bruises. He scooped me up and ran into the castle. "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Come quick!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs his voice cracking at the end. I was starting to blackout what was happening?

My whole family quickly burst into the room and I put my feet on the ground biting back a whimper of pain. I raised my head to look my family in the eyes. "Amber? You've returned! What happened? Where did you go? Wh-" Zachary cut Anna off with an exclaim of "Amber! You're bleeding! A lot!" I was? I felt funny and my knees buckled. "Amber?!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**BWAHAHA cliff hanger, sorta, not really**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zachary's PoV**

The doctor walked out of her room, and we all leapt to our feet. "You might want to see this." He said gravely. We all rushed in to see amber lying on her stomach her arms at her sides. I went to one side of her bed. What I saw scared me. Scars, cuts, and bruises covered her back. "There is evidence of at least four years of... daily torture." The doctor spoke quietly. We all left her room after the doctor told us she needed rest. I snagged her bag as I left. In her bag was a diary and a stuffed bunny. I grabbed the diary and leafed through the pages. I stopped the royal family. "You might want to hear this."

We all went into Elsa's study. I read page after page, entry after entry of her life. Her diary tells us about her capture, the torture, the threat of turning sixteen, her fear, the strange amount of exercising, and, what crushed me personally, how her hope was destroyed. I closed the diary and looked at the royal family. "So she doesn't hate us, she was protecting us this whole time." Jennie said, her voice husky with tears. "You really thought I hated you?" A voice came from the doorway. Jennie was now crying as she ran over to Amber. Amber hugged her sister tightly, and sat her down on the couch in the study. Anna ran over to her and clutched her daughter. Soon everyone was hugging her and crying, except for me. She wiggled out of the teary hug and walked over to me. She punched me in the arm, which hurt a lot. Then she hugged me. "It's called my diary for a reason. The next time you take my diary I will punch you a whole lot harder. Got it?" She said daringly. I nodded slowly. "All right someone needs to catch me." She says in a nonchalant voice, right before she passes out.

**It's back in Amber's PoV**

I woke up with a face staring intently into my eyes. I did the most natural thing I do. I quickly sat up, throwing Anna off balance. I grabbed her arm before she could fall. I looked around the room, my whole family was staring at me. "Okay, this isn't strange at all." I sarcastically said. "So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"Not much, really. Actually today you get to spend the day-" Elsa started to say something else but I cut her off."I'm not spending today in bed, or surrounded by doctors, if that's what you were going to say."

"No I was going to say you are going to help me with the Queenly duties, that one day you will get to do." Elsa replied with a smirk. I groaned, and stood up. As I did I realized something, I was the same height as Elsa. I walked over and said "Fine, let's get this over with. Wait. What are we doing today?"

"We get to listen to complaints from citizens and see if we can help them. Now get dressed." With that they all left.

I walked up to Elsa's room and knocked, "Hey." The door opened and she walked out. She walked down the hall and into the throne room I trailed behind slowly.

**I wanted to thank .7 for the escape idea, and FixedUrFic for telling me about how to write dialog properly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG Im soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but my computer broke and I just got a new one; Here is the chapter I wrote on a piece of paper before I got a new computer. Enjoy! Oh and this is like a month later just FYI**

"Hey Gramps!" I said cheerfully as I walked towards the familiar pastry stand.

"Hello Amber, would you like to go on a journey with me? It could help with the nightmare you keep having, and give you some closure." He asked me gently. I nodded, "I would like that, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I waved to him and walked towards home.

I quickly got dressed in the, now clean, outfit I wore when I escaped Him. As I braided my hair I looked out my window, the sun was just starting to rise. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my family a note telling them where I would be for a while. I placed that and a ice blue communicator crystal on my bed. Walking out my door I smiled, this time I knew that I would come back.

Adam and I had only been hiking for an hour when my crystal glowed and I could hear Anna and Elsa yell my name. I touched the crystal hanging from my neck, "Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Be safe, and come back as soon as you're done. We all love you and hope you reach inner peace or whatever you are looking for." I could hear Elsa tell me.

"Oh but on your way back can you get me some of those chocolate pastries?" Anna asked. "Anna!" Elsa hissed.

I laughed, "Okay mom, don't worry about me I promise I will always come back. I love you guys. Bye." I let go of the crystal.

"Chocolate pastries? The chocolate scones you keep buying?" Adam asked trying to stifle his laughter. I nodded and he let out a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and we started hiking again.

The sun was setting as we started to set camp up. As I crawled into the tent we were sharing I felt myself falling asleep. The moment I put my head down on my pillow I was out.

_"Get up freak." He barked at me. I stood up cautiously, hiding the single line on my arm from him. He turned and grabbed a small girl from behind him and shoved her at me. She stumbled but stood up straight. He tossed a knife at me and said one thing, "Kill." I lunged forward and quickly killed her. I looked down at the ground in shame. Why did I do that? Why is He doing this to me?_

__I sat up quickly and took a shuddering breath in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Adam. Soon words were flowing out of my mouth, and I told him everything about the last two years of my life. He leaned forward and wiped my tears away. He only said two words, but I felt my heart lift when I heard them. "I understand."


	7. Chapter 7

**This next chapter is a bit longer than usual so I hope you enjoy it. Oh and Amber is like fifteen at this point in time.**

**Adam**

Amber was walking next to me, quietly leading me to the very place she had for three years sought to escape. I was worried about her. She had been molded into an Assassin when she clearly didn't enjoy causing pain to people. And the fact that she was still too young for any of this to have happened to her. This little girl had been turned into a weapon, but I could tell that she hated that fact with every fiber of herself. I was so lost in thought that when Amber stopped I walked right into her. She had stopped us in front of a small cottage. It was ironic how the beautiful cottage held dark secrets. With a start I realized the cottage was just like Amber. Beautiful on the outside but filled with many secrets. A little ways behind the cottage was a cliff that dropped down to a rushing river.

Amber hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside, I followed her inside. Just like the outside the inside was beautiful. Amber picked up the white Assassins outfit and quickly changed into it and put the hood back. I was looking around when suddenly Amber yanked me out of the cottage. Before I could ask why the cottage went up in flames. I looked at her wondering if she had done that when a twig snapped behind us. We whirled around as four men wearing black versions of the Assassins outfits walked out of the forest. One of them was holding a crossbow that looked like it had recently been fired. He must have fired a fire arrow at the cottage. The biggest of the four charged me while the others charged Amber.

The large one knocked me over and injected me with something that rendered it impossible to move. He held me up so that I could watch as Amber was backed up to the edge of the cliff and held down by two of them. The last one said something in an unfamiliar language to which Amber spat at him. He shrugged and pulled out a sword, driving it through Amber's heart. I watched on in horror as he yanked his sword out and his goons let Amber go. She immediately fell to her knees and before she could fall forward was picked up and thrown off the cliff. "NO!" I cried out as they turned towards me. The one who had killed Amber smiled cruelly before knocking me out.

When I came to, the sun was just starting to rise. I crawled over to where I last saw Amber. Lying in a puddle of blood was her necklace. The crystal and locket were covered with dried blood. I looked over the edge of the cliff and down towards the river. There was no sign of her. I opened up the locket and was surprised when an image floated above it. It was Amber and her family all playing in the snow. I closed the locket and the image vanished. I stood up and wiped away my tears. I turned and started the journey back to the palace where I would have to tell her family that Amber was gone so soon after they had just gotten her back.

**(To get an idea of what the outfit looked like go to this link and imagine it in all white Assassins-Conner-Kenway-Cosplay-Costume/dp/B00A8JF4IG/ref=sr_1_18?ie=UTF8&qid=1391373562&sr=8-18&keywords=assassins+creed+hoodie)**

I sat down sadly in a chair as one of the castle servants went to go get the royal family together. I was soon lead to the queen's study where the royal family looking relaxed and happy waited for me. I bowed to the queen. And was startled by the young princess when she poked me in the shoulder. "Hi Adam. Is Amber back? Did she bring me anything? Did you bring me anything? Because that'd be nice. What hap-" She was cut off by princess Anna lightly coughing. Blushing, princess Jennifer stepped back. The queen nodded to me asking me to speak. I knelt down in front of the royal family, hanging my head knowing I wouldn't be able to meet anyone's eyes. "With great difficulty I must tell you that on our journey we were attacked by four of the Assassins. I was rendered useless while…" I cleared my throat and tried again. "While two of them held the princess down…. and a third… pulled out his sword, and stabbed her through the heart. They.. they then proceeded to throw her body into the river. I must announce that Princess Amber has been killed." The temperature in the room had dropped sharply. Of her whole family I knew the queen had been close to Amber because of their powers. When Princess Anna screamed at me saying I was lying I pulled out her necklace and handed it to her. But before I did I opened the locket. As the princesses started crying I stood up and left the family to grieve.

**I cant beleive I forgot to publish half of the chapter. Akward**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you actually think I'd kill Amber? Nah you'll find out how she survived in the next chapter**

Amber

The first thing I became aware of was that I was warm and dry and in the middle of a river. The second thing I noticed was that I was heading into the fjord. I quickly pulled myself onto shore and noticed I was near the royal cemetery and people wearing black were walking into the cemetery. I turned myself into a small white bunny and hopped to the cemetery managing to catch the end of the last sentence of a priest's speech, "Princess Amber will be missed greatly, may her soul rest in peace." I made myself invisible and human so I quickly walked past the guards and stood next to my family. Jen and Anna were crying and Elsa was tryings to suppress sobs. And Kristoff was staring at the ground angrily. They thought I was dead. At that moment I knew that in order to keep them safe I would have to make it so they never knew I was alive. So, with silent tears streaming down my face, I turned on the only people I loved and left.

*four years later*

I stared out into the sea as Prince Jacob got dressed. My dress was a shade of purple the same color as my eyes. "How do I look?" I turned and looked at Jacob. I walk up to him and rebuttoned his shirt, straightening the shirt as I did. Born blind, Jacob needed help doing the simplest things and a guide, but because he was royalty he also needed a bodyguard. That's where I come in. After leaving Arendelle I traveled to a nearby kingdom, where I heard that the King's son needed a bodyguard but also someone that would help him with simple things. When I showed up the King tested me, having four guards attack me. I beat them with ease which is why I was here today. "You look handsome Jacob." I replied, his smile was radiant.

As we walk into the palace I ask him where we are. "Arendelle, it's Princess Jennifer's birthday. Did you bring her a present because I forgot to." He said sheepishly. I smiled and confirmed that I had two gifts for the princess. Walking through the door I caught the eye of one of the guards, Zachary. I quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice me. I lead Jacob to in front of the royal family. "Bow, we're in front of the royal family." I whisper quietly. He bows and I curtsy. "Good evening your majesties I am Prince Jacob of the Northern Isles, and this is my closest friend and protector Amber." I freeze when he says my name. My family doesn't notice my name, an air of great sadness hangs around them. "She's an amazing singer you should hear her. Ambie can you sing that one song I heard you sing?" He said smiling in my general direction. I sighed and said I would. I place the two presents near their feet and tell Jacob to wait there.

I ask the musicians to play a song that I made. Before they could ask I handed them the sheets for the individual parts. As the piano starts I start as well. "I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker

I won't cry myself to sleep

If I do I'll die

Now you fall asleep with another

Damn you

Remember how we used to escape for the summer

Fireworks and sparklers would light up the black skies

We'd hold on tight for our lives to each other

Hello, hello, where did you go?

We were two kids living life on the run

Baby, nothing to lose

And we get messed up for fun

We went too fast, too young

But I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker

I won't cry myself to sleep

If I do I'll die

Now you fall asleep with another

Damn you

Damn you

Flowers in my hair and your breath smelled like whiskey

Promised anywhere that I go, take you with me

Dancing on your feet like a child to the radio

Hello, hello, where did you go?

We were two kids living life on the run

Baby, nothing to lose

And we get messed up for fun

We went too fast, too young

But I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker

I won't cry myself to sleep

If I do I'll die

Now you fall asleep with another

Damn you

Damn you

Damn you

Damn you

Every once in a lifetime

Dreams can come true

Now and then when the stars shine

You meet somebody like you

And I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker

I won't cry myself to sleep

If I do I'll die

I pray your life is sweet, you fucker

Damn you

Oh, oh

Damn you

Damn you." (Damn You by Lana Del Rey) As I finish applause rings throughout the ballroom and I curtsy immediately returning to Jacob's side. Before I reach his side Zachary steps in front of me. His back is turned to me. "Amber's alive, I saw her." He states. I need to leave but I can't leave Jacob, he needs me. Before I could grab Jacob's arm Zachary turned around to seach for me. He grabs my arm and thrusts me in front of my family. "See it's Amber!" Jennie looks up and speaks, "Look me in the eyes." I know if I don't I'll look even worse than I already do. I look her in the eyes, the shadows under her eyes shocking me. She gasps and backs away. "You...you're dead!" She cries out. I look at the faces of my family. I want to leave but Zachary's grip is tighter than iron. An unspoken message passes between my family and Zachary. As they walk out I grab Jacob's arm, not wanting to leave him. Zachary's grip will leave bruises. We reach the one room with no window in the whole castle. Yippee. Elsa waves her hand and an ice chair forms, Zachary shoving me into it. A thick belt of ice holds me in place, angering me.

I let go of Jacob and cross my arms. We stare at each other. While the stare at me in wonder, I stare at them with anger. The chair's coldness is making me uncomfortable so I break the belt holding me in place with ease and stand up. I summon a cushioned chair and sit Jacob in it. The dim candle-light annoys me so I will the room to be brightly lit.

"Why?"


End file.
